


MacGyver in Fantasyland

by Justice_Turtle (Curuchamion)



Series: Fanbingo fills [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV), Tough Guide to Fantasyland - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Community: fanbingo, Crossover, Gen, Unpopular Female Character Being Awesome, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Justice_Turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Features MacGyver, Nikki Carpenter (moonlighting), and Jack Dalton; references Pete Thornton (I'm sorry, Pete!)</p><p>
  <a href="http://justice-turtle.livejournal.com/20226.html">Originally posted on LiveJournal.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	MacGyver in Fantasyland

**Author's Note:**

> For fanbingo on Dreamwidth, "Magic and Fantasy" square. (First rule of Fanbingo: Cheating Is Encouraged.)

"...and a sword."

"Why do I need a sword?" MacGyver asked. "I've got a Swiss army knife."

"Tough," said Nikki Carpenter, flipping through the pages of a little black book. "The Rules say you've got to have one. Believe me, it's for a reason." She straightened her _Tour Guide to Fantasyland_ badge meaningfully.

"Listen to the lady, Mac," suggested Jack Dalton from his perch atop a dubious-looking horse. "She knows whereof she speaks."

Mac glared at him. "Don't even start, Jack. If you coulda just kept your hands in your pockets for once, I wouldn't even be here. What the _heck_ possessed you to hide that thing in Pete's office?!"

"Gentlemen!" Nikki snapped. "If you want to get Pete back, we need to cooperate here. MacGyver, do you want the sword that jumps out of its scabbard when there's a dragon nearby, the one that... oh, never mind, it drank its last owner's blood--"

"That would be a no," Mac observed wryly.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Or the suspiciously unadorned, possibly not magical one?"

Mac considered. "Does that one come with a guarantee that if it does turn out to be magical it'll be a helpful sort of magic?"

"Does..." Nikki frowned and checked an index in the back of the book. "Yes, actually it does. It's allowed to get you in trouble first, but it is guaranteed to 'help you get out of trouble at an important juncture', end quote."

"I'll take that one, then." Mac stuck his thumbs in his back pockets and rocked back on his heels, looking much happier. "Is that all? Can we get this show on the road?"


End file.
